A Light in the Darkness
by Flame177123
Summary: The angels have fallen. Sam's down and out, it's unknown for how long. Castiel is almost useless, and all Dean knows is it's his job to fix it all. Sometimes, friends come from places that you'd never expect. Dean Winchester/OC Sam Winchester/OC Castiel/OC Crowley/OC Kevin/OC. Please do R&R.
1. Fallen Comrads

**Notes:** To start off, I'm not a Destiel shipper, or a Winsest shipper. I respect and support their views, because I can see where they are going with them. This story isn't to make anyone happy but me. If you don't like it, don't read it. Simple as that. I request that there is no hate mail, no anger at me for writing what is in my head. This is my version of healing. It's not goin to be a perfect happily ever after, but I think I need to write this. Now please, if your willing to be just another Supernatural Fan, then please, take a seat, get your favorite drink, pull a blanket around you, and enter my story.

**Rating:** M/NC-17/Racy sex scenes might come up/Violence/Supernatural Themes (because Supernatural is PG-13 for just that, and I find it amusing)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything but the OC's, and you must ask before you use them. Elizabeth Warren is off limits thanks.

*-*-*-*

Castiel had made it back to the bunker. Crowley was sitting in the dungen, until Dean could figure out what to do about him. Sam was asleep in bed, and Kevin was trying to understand what had happened. They all were. Dean moved from Kevin, who was now trying to read the Angel Tablet, and went to Cas. The man was beaten, and seemed to have pulled away from everyone. Dean crouched before him, and put a hand on Castiel's hand, and on his knee.

"Cas. Cas. Castiel. Come on man. Don't do this. We need you." Suddenly the blue eyes looked into Dean's own green, just after Dean finished pleading.

"I did this. I did this all." Castiel lemented through a whisper. "It's all my fault. I fell for him. Metatron. It's all my fault." Dean pulled the crying angel into a hug, and held him there. Dean felt like the only person who could keep them alive, and he didn't think he could do it. Not this time. "They've all fallen and it's my fault." Castiel continued, as Dean ignored him pulling away.

"Yeah it is, but that doesn't mean we aren't going to work our asses off figuring out how to fix it. We have both the Demon and the Angel tablets, we know how to fight demon's in ways that no hunter has ever known. We aren't giving up Cas, and neither are you." Dean stood up, stepping away from the angel. No man now. He was a man. The former angel looked up at him.

"You are right." Even now Dean saw the man that he had let into his heart all those years ago. Castiel was more than a friend. He was a brother. Just like Sammy, he needed help, and Dean would be damned if he didn't help his brothers. "I... I don't mean to be a nusence... but this vessel... my body... has very odd pains in the torso." Dean frowned for a second.

"You're hungry Cas. Come on. Let's get some grub." With that he held out his hand to Cas. He was beyond thankful when the shorter man took it and he hauled Cas up to his feet before leading the way to the kitchen. From there Dean looked around. "What do you want?" He watched Cas.

"Um... This body desires red meat." Cas looked upset, and Dean sighed, steared his friend to one of the bar stools, and went to start making food. "You are going to make me something with red meat?" The voice was so hopeful that Dean almost cried. Damn it man, hold it together. His friend was breaking and Dean was the only one that could hold him together.

"Hamburger. For everyone, Crowley included." Dean had not enjoyed the sobbing and wimpering that Crowley had done in the back of the Impala, but at the same time... it had been gratifying. To Dean this was a better punishment than any other. Knowing that what you had done was wrong, but being unable to become fully human, that seemed to be the true torture. So Dean was quiet happy to leave him where he was. With that happy thought, Dean started to cook, ignoring the fact that Cas was staring at him, so confused. He did cook in silence, but the burger's smelled amazing. He pulled out condements, and helped Cas make his first real burger. Apparently Jimmy, the vessel, liked everything.

Dean got Kevin and made him eat, brought Crowley a dry bun, the paddy, and a glass of water.

"What is this rubbish?" the short man snapped. Dean turned to glare at Crowley and stopped. "Sorry. I figure that your still goin' to need me. King of Hell and all. Got to act the part." Crowley seemed to be bouncing back. Well Dean hoped he was in perverbial hell and walked out the door just not responding. His next stop was Sam's room. The tall man was fast asleep, curled up under six blankets, and dead to the world. Dean stopped to stroak his face then walked out, deciding to get him water, and toast. He walked into the situation room to see Cas actually trying to help Kevin. The pair were eating what Dean figured was their second burger's, and instead of Kevin writing things down, Cas was doing it, and trying to help figure out what exactly was being said. Dean could tell no one needed his help right now. Everyone was coping the way they coped.

Dean made his way to his room, and sat down, trying to cope with what had happened. He wasn't sure he could do this. He really wasn't sure. There were no more angels, if Cas was any example. Some would remember who they were, probably, maybe, but for the most part they would be humans, with no clue what was going on, scared, helpless, and open to the Demons. Abadon was still out there, and she just might win Hell back from Crowley. That was painful to think about. Dean only realized that he was crying when the tear fell on his hand. He stared at it, wondering what was going to happen next.


	2. A Woman Named Elizabeth

A sound reverberated through the building. Someone was knocking. That got Dean up, his gun pointed down as he moved quickly to the door. He was out and into the situation room very quickly. "Cas, Kevin, stay put. I'll deal with it." Cas looked like he was going to argue. "Do it. Now!" He snapped before making his way up the stairs, and down the hall way the lead to the front doors. He opened the hatch to see who it was, and frowned. A set of brown eyes, and some brown hair was all he saw.

"If your one of the Winchester's, you might need my help. Open up." He frowned. "Oh just do it. I'm not going to kill you. I'd rather not break the door you know." Dean opened the door to see a slim woman with brown hair, and a rather beautiful face. She smiled at him and for a second he was dazzled. "I'm Elizabeth Warren. You need my help." She spoke quickly and calmly, and he frowned. She sighed, and shrugged her black leather jacket half off, then pulled down her blue cut up shirt, giving him a partial view of a breast and what could only be the same kind of tattoo he and Sammy had. "Not a demon. They'd love to get in though. Let me in. Please." He frowned as she stared at him. Suddenly he threw water at her, and salt. When all she did was jerk back and blink at him he nodded and let her in. Her heavy combat boots bairly made a sound as she walked in front of him, his eyes on her back, and her ass, which was nicely pacaged in a light pair of jeans.

"What do you want?" He snapped as she walked ahead of him, his gun trained on her back.

"To help. You need it." She waslked into the light and Castiel reacted very oddly.

"What are you?" The former angel snarled at her. She gave him a charming smile. So Cas didn't think she was human? She spun as Dean raised his gun.

"Caught me. I'm a Nephillim. Child of an Angel and a Human. Daddy was known to you guys as the Trickster. Hello Uncle Castiel. I am not here to harm you. You need my help. I have access to the powers in heaven." She was staring at Castiel.

"She is correct. As a Nephillim she can touch the powers of Heaven. Thouh she is tanted by the sin of her father." Castiel stood looking at her. Dean lowered his gun, oddly thankful.

"Good. Then she can help us figure out what the hell do to next." She turned to look at him, and he remembered that in the bible, Nephillim were called giants among men. Looking at her explained it. She could have been a queen, or a goddess for all he knew.

"It wont be easy." She murmured.

"So? Since when has anything been easy?" Dean asked, still suspicious.

"Good. Then let's get started."

"Woh woh woh! We aren't doing anything until you explain." Dean snarled, lifting his gun again. She looked at him, and smiled.

"You asked, pretty boy." She gave him a smile that would have made him think he was lucky in a bar. Here he felt like she was staring into his soal and he suddenly wanted her to like what was there. The brown eyes had already swept past him and as she moved to stand in the middle of the situation room, she looked at Castiel. Then she closed her eyes, and started to glow.

"Hey! Stop!" Dean snapped raising his gun.

"Dean, don't!" It was Sam, who was standing behind her, staring at her. She didn't even seem to notice them. Then her eyes opened, and again she smiled. Her face looked like she was feeling pure joy, and then suddenly she was to bright to look at and everyone, including Castiel flinched away. When the light faded there she stood, two wings arched up above her. They were the same color as her hair, except for a few flecks of gold. She looked at one and streached it. Fully extended it almost touched the ceiling, and the wall. She turned her head and the second wing did the same. The feather's russled softly. She looked right at Dean.

"Believe me now? These aren't the wings of a demon." She spoke calmly as they folded closer to her body, and actually seemed to fit in easily. Castiel stood up.

"May I touch them?" Castiel seemed like a young child as he asked, and she looked at him as if he was crazy for only a second. One of the wings reached out towards him.

"Of course Castiel. We'll get your's back. Take a feather. Nephillim aren't as evil as it seems. We can't help what we are, and we'll do our best to help you, and your kind, return to the sky." She smiled, and whinced when he touched her wing. She pulled the wing away for a second. "Sorry, tender." With that she pulled the wing back and pulled a golden feather from near the middle of the expance of feathers, and held it out to Castiel. The man moved forward and took it, then stared at it.

"It's beautiful." Castiel smiled, for the first time in... a long time, if Dean remembered correctly. She turned to Dean.

"I have a lot more access to the powers of heaven than most of my kindred. I am the daughter of an Archangel. These were once pure black, but as I use the holy powers, these, grow lighter." She motioned to her wings as she spoke, glancing at them, then at him. "It's easier to touch, now that I don't have to worry about an Angel coming to smite me, though it's hard as hell to kill one of us." She looked at Castiel, who had sat down, still holding the feather. Dean wondered if Castiel was alright. "He'll be fine. Angel feather's have healing powers and so do Nephillim's. He needs it." She smiled at him, as he stared at her.

"Can I have one?" Kevin asked, staring at her with awe, and she laughed.

"You don't need it, Kevin, may I call you that? The only other one who needs it is Samuel Winchester." She said softly, turning as she plucked a brown feather, and moved towards Sam. Kevin nodded as she did so. The man wrapped in a blanket pulled away. "Sh. It'll help, at least a little." With that she handed him it, and as his fingers wrapped around it, he sighed in relief.

"Sammy?" Dean's voice was worried.

"I'm alright, better now. Wow." With that Sam sank into one of the chairs up at the wooden table, and she turned to look at Dean.

"Do you trust me now, Soldier of the Light?" She asked softly. He stared at her as she used that term. "You are a small part of an army that has always fought against the darkness, so Soldier of the Light."

"Who are you!?" Dean asked, not sure what the hell was going on any more. He worried that this was wrong. This couldn't be right. Nothing came with out a price. "What do you want?"

"I am Elizabeth Warren, daughter of a human womany and the Archangel Gabriel, The highest of the Nephillim, and I want the Nephillim to not be hunted, I want Heaven to be returned to it's right place, with angels to protect it. You need someone who can use the powers of Heaven, because now that there's no one to check Hell, it'll literally break loose on earth." She gave him a sassy smile, and raised her arms. Suddenly the wings were gone. "Almost everyone calls me Lizzy, so here I am, and there's no way in hell your getting rid of me, Dean Winchester, because more than anything, you need an ally that knows what is going on, or at least, can help." She spoke calmly.

Dean stared at the woman as she spoke. She was an odd one. Beautiful, yes, but he guess that was to be expected. If it was true about Nephillim, they were the Giant's among Men. He looked at her, understanding. "Alright. You can stay, but no funny business." He decided, finally lowering his gun all the way, and moving into the room, glancing at Kevin who was watching her as well.

"Wouldn't think of it, Mr. Winchester, Sir!" She snapped to attention and saluted him. Dean felt, just for a second, as if he was talking to Gabriel, and it brought a smile to his face.

Maybe they could fight this thing. Just maybe.


	3. Summer Night

Three days later, Dean was starting to wonder if Elizabeth Warren was a good thing or a bad thing. It was hard to tell. She'd managed to get Castiel to shop, and buy clothing, though he refused to get rid of his coat. She'd actually gotten Kevin to relax, and got his mind off of things. Crowley was now walking around the place, though unable to leave, or unwilling. He was constantly helping Sam. So was Lizzy, as she told everyone to call her. She was smart, and pretty, and he hardly knew what to do with her. She was literally a force of nature. She never quite stopped. He wasn't even sure she slept. She had become a soothing balm, except to him. Well that wasn't true. She'd taken some of the responsibility of caring for everyone, and was leaving him alone, as if she knew that he needed the space.

Oddly, Dean hadn't seen her since after dinner. She'd gotten Kevin to cook them all fried rice, and then had slipped out just as everyone had finished. Sam was doing so much better, and seemed to take her presence among them for granted. Everyone did. It bothered Dean that she was there. Dean made his way outside. He stopped as he stared at the white 1970 Chevy Charger with black racing stripes. The car fit her. It was silent next to him as he looked around. It was summer, but it didn't feel like it. Sure it was warm, the chill from the knowledge that there was no one upstairs anymore. They were trying to keep track of the fallen angels. Lizzy said that it would become easier in time, but still. He looked around, wondering where she was.

"Lookin' for me tiger?" He spun to see her standing above the door of the hide out, her leg up on the top railing. "The hill's a great place to watch stars." She added, in explanation. With that she spun, and walked back up the hill. Dean grumbled as he followed. Damn it he needed answers. He climbed up the hill after her, and she glanced at him as she stared up at the sky, already seated on the ground. Her gaze returned to the stars, and she leaned back on her arms.

"Why you up here? Not enough going on inside?" Dean asked, as he sat down next to her. She just turned her head to look at him, then back up at the sky. "What? Sammy's worth answering, but I'm not? What did I do to you?" He snapped at her.

"Relax big boy. I just find you to be well on your way to healing yourself. The other's need help." Dean stared at her as she spoke.

"What do you mean?" Dean managed to calm down a bit, and it showed in his voice.

"We have a big mission ahead of us, but we can't do anything about it until everyone is a little bit better. Cas is broken. Kevin is worn to the bones. Sam's... well Sam is doing his best to just survive. Crowley wants to be human so bad... it hurts to be around him to long. Your, sadly, the only sane one. You've been tempered by the last eight years, and now I don't know what it would take to break you. You don't need my help, so I don't even offer. You'd refuse anyways." She was quiet as she continued to look up at the sky, her hair falling down her back. He noticed that she was wearing a white tank top, and short shorts. She looked a bit punk with her three necklaces, her thick bracelets, and the oddly colored earrings.

"Who says I don't need healing?" He asked softly. She smiled as she finally turned to look at him.

"You do. Every time I look at you, I see what Castiel, Bathazar, Gabriel, and even Michael saw. A bright light. You've got scars, but you have always rebounded. It's visible." She looked back up at the sky. "I love the stars. Huge balls of gas, and so far away. Beautiful. Mom always said they were faerie dust. Of course when I found out what faerie dust did, I was kind of sad, but still." She waved her hand up as she fell onto her back and smiled. "Why are you out here Dean?" Her voice was soft as she put one hand under her head, the other fell across her belly. He stared at her, as she spoke.

"Because I don't trust you."

"And?"

"What? There's no and." Dean snapped back. She laughed in response, and he found that he was enjoying the look of her laughing next to him. Not really surprising, he loved beautiful women, and she was beautiful.

"Lire. Wanna know how I know? Not even using any powers. You keep staring at my boobs, butt, and oh yeah, I've seen you stare at my lips. It's kind of amusing. Charming. I'm not that pretty." The very last sentence was intoned. He would disagree, and he was pretty damn sure everyone in the bunker would disagree. She was beautiful. "You, my esteemed Hunter, have wanted to fuck me since you've seen me."

"Now wait a minute!" He snapped at her. She stared at him for only a second, and he could feel the glare. "What?"

"Lire." With that she slapped at his arm. He found himself laughing a little. "My dad, not Gabriel, the one who was there when Daddy wasn't. He always told me that boys are liers, and that I should be careful because they'd just want to get into my pants." She said it what could only be a 16 year old's reaction to a Dad talk. "Of course then Daddy decided he needed to bring me to a bar and get me hooked up with the hottest thing that walked through the door." She shrugged.

"What he look like?" Dean asked with a grin.

"Sexy. Blonde hair, blue eyes, really tall. I swear he was taller than Sam. Had amazing abs." She glanced at him and saw him stare at her. "What? I like the tall guys. Can't help it. Both my brother's tower over me. Of course I'm only 5'7" so that doesn't help." She added, with a smile. Dean wasn't sure when he'd started to relax, but he was now leaning on one arm, the other draped across his side, turned towards her, one leg up the other streight. He glanced down when she smiled at him.

"Just didn't see you with clean cut blonde. That's all." Dean smiled as he spoke.

"I like my tall dark and handsome, to. Oh and red heads are fun. Get their temper and oh baby." She smirked at him. "I have two brothers Dean. I learned how to talk male a long time ago." He stared at her. "I can talk about bleach blondes with legs that go one forever, and boobs as big as watermelons. I just learned to deal with my brothers. We're all hunters you know. Jared, Michael, Mom, Dad, and of course, Daddy, who was an angel pretending to be a Trickster. I spent many a car trip with Jared and Michael as we stalked our pray and I actually played savior when Michael got a girl that was to clingy. It was way to much fun being his 'girlfriend'." She smiled and Dean found himself staring at her. She looked at him, and arched an eyebrow.

He leaned forward, and she did to. Then suddenly she put a finger on his lips. "I don't think so pretty boy. I'm not that easily wooed." With that she pulled away and stood up, her hands brushing off her back and butt, before she walked past him and down the hill, her combat boots crunching softly as she went. He stayed put until he heard the door open and close.

"Damn she's fine." He muttered to himself.


	4. Unexpected Guests

The next day, Dean woke up to Lizzy in the kitchen, in jeans, a blue tank top, a simple wing shaped necklace, a clauggdah ring, a single bracelet, and a wing set of ears that matched the necklace. A simple watch was on her right wrist. No one else was up.

"Do you ever sleep?" He muttered as he shuffled past her to get coffee. She had made that as well.

"Yes." She said quickly as she moved past him to get the eggs. She continued to make pancakes, eggs, bacon and everything else. "I expect Kevin in..." She glanced at her watch, holding onto the spatual in it. "Five... Four... Three... Two..."

"Good morning. Is there coffee? What are you making?" The asian man shuffled in, fully dressed,but still yawning. He stared at Dean, in his shorts and black shirt. She glanced at where Kevin was looking and winked at the asian.

"Pancakes, eggs and bacon. Can't you smell?" She asked with a smile. Dean leaned against the counter as she cooked. He sipped his coffee as he watched. She smiled at him. "See told ya. So Kevin, how many pancakes? I've got a stack started there." She pointed to a plate with a large cover on top, using the spatual. Kevin's eyes lit up as he moved past her to get plates, butter, jam, and he syrup. She was to busy with her cooking to notice exactly what was going on. Crowley had come down and was standing at the door.

"Crowley, stop sulking." Dean snapped as he pushed off from the counter and walked past the man to sit at the counter next to Kevin. She turned to look at Crowley.

"Hey there, Mr. C. If you wanna try some, there's going to be plenty. You might not want to eat, being a Demon and all." She spoke as the rest came into the room. The long steps of Sam were the easiest to hear. They were, sadly, the slowest. Sam was still off, so the rest they were having was a good thing. Castiel was just behind them, and seemed a little happy to be smelling food.

"What are we having?" The former angel chirpped up. He seemed oddly happy. "I like bacon!" He added as he hurried past Sam to get a plate, and start getting way to many pancakes.

"Castiel, if you eat to much you are going to get fat. Fat is not a good thing." Lizzy admonished the angel.

"But I like food!" The angel growled as he grabbed the food, and moved to sit down at the bar. She continued to cook as Sam shuffled up.

"Thank you for cooking." Sam said as he grabbed food. She glanced at him with a smile.

"No problem Sam. Have as much as you want." She added with a smile. Sam nodded and made his way to the counter to eat. Dean hadn't gotten food yet, but she kept cooking. She expected lots of food to be eaten. "So I've got important things happening today. I got a call a little while ago. The people I've been waiting for are on their way. There's a fallen angel with them. They are coming soon. I think within the next few hours. I'm sorry if your not going to like it. We need their help." She said glancing at them.

"Woh. Who said you could bring people here?" Dean stood up and walked towards her. She arched an eyebrow.

"I did. We need their help. We can trust them. Close family and friends who can help. My brother's Michael and Jared, and Jared's girlfriend. A close friend of mine, and her Mother." The woman said quickly. "We need more than us. Most of us are wounded, or unsure of themselves." She glanced across the group. "We need people who are fresh, who can pick us up and keep us going. My friend's a healer, and so is Jared's girl." She added calmly. The dark hair was brushed back away from her face and left some egg in it.

"I don't like it." Dean growled.

"I know, but we need them. Jared and Trish will only be here long enough to check in. They have to report back to Mom and Dad." She looked at Dean now, square on. The food was sizzling in the pans next to her and yet some how, he managed to wonder if maybe staring her down was a bad idea.

"This is my family your taking over." Dean snapped at her.

"I'm not taking over. I'm making it so your life is a little easier. Weather you like it or not Dean Winchester, you need me." Sam had stood up at this point, and was coming closer.

"Guys, I don't Th-" Sam started to say but was cut off.

"Shut up Sam!" She snapped.

"Shut up Sam!" Dean snapped at the same time. Sam raised his hands and backed up. He glanced at Crowley, who smirked at him.

"Could you two get a room? I am eating here." Crowley spoke with a smirk. He still had his sass. They both looked over at the demon, and he leaned back. "Relax, pups. Just in jest." He raised his hands, most of his second plate finished. Dean turned back to Elizabeth who smiled at him.

"They are coming. This place can hold up to fifty people. It's empty, and we need help. You can't deny that." She turned back to the food as she smelt the bacon burning, and finished the pan. With that she shut off that one burner and put it in the sink, ignoring Dean as he glared at her.

"Dean, I believe the human female is correct. That and as far as I've seen, you can not win against her." Dean turned to look at Castiel as the angel spoke, and motioned for him to shut up. Sam and Kevin laughed and Dean grabbed food and walked off, moving into the dining area, annoyed at everyone. She smiled a little, as she competely finished up. The entire group stayed quiet about Dean snarling at her, and started to talk among themselves. She ignored them all as she continued to clean the dishes. She was drying when the sound that had brought her to their little circle sounded through the building. She grinned as the plate was placed, and then she was moving, fast, past them to the door, a half grin on her face. Dean was close behind her as she ripped open the heavy door and was enveloped by a very tall brown haired man who held her close.

"Sis. How are you?" The man said as Dean stared at the group. The two big guys had to be her brothers. One of them had a blonde on his arm and a bag in the other. Then there were two other women. A petite black haired woman with sharp blue eyes, and a woman who was obviously a fallen angel, from her odd way of moving her head. Dean stared at them all as Elizabeth and the brother thatw as holding onto her and talking into her hair chattered on.

"Hi. I'm Jared. She hasn't seen Michael in ages. This is my fiance, Trish. That's Abby, and her mom Viomi." The big man held out his hand as he dropped his bag. Dean took the man's hand and shook it as he looked at the vehicle's behind them. Two big trucks, one was brown, the other black, and had to be from the eighties. Then a third car, a '65 Mustang sat just next to the white Charger. The big man glanced behind him at what Dean was looking at.

"Those are our babies. Mike's is black. Mine's the brown. Abbs is that cute little yellow thing." Trish said with a smile. Abby just nodded at him, and Viomi didn't even seem to react. Suddenly the second man detached himself from Lizzy.

"Hi. I'm Michael. Don't much care what you call me." He held out his hand, and again Dean took it, but before Dean could glare at Lizzy she was hugging and screaming at Trish and Abby, who were all bouncing up and down in a circle. Viomi looked confused.

"Come on in. She let us know you were coming, but I thought that you were coming later." Dean added, his voice calm. The two boys nodded, and let Dean lead the way inside. Well this was going to be interesting, wasn't it?


	5. And She's Gone

Dean lead the two men into the bunker, not fully sure what was going on, but feeling like maybe he could trust them. The both stopped as they looked around, confused. "I'm guessin' that your sister didn't tell you about this place?" Both young men nodded. Dean sighed. "Guess who's here guys!" He called. The small group trooped out, with Sam arching his eyebrows at the older of the two brothers. He was taller than even Sam.

"Hi, I'm Jared. The girls will be coming in at some point. They haven't seen Liz since last year. This punk is Michael, our kid brother." Jared said as he mock punched at the smaller man. Michael raised an arm and the punch went high. Michael walked forward and held out his hand to Sam, glancing at the rest.

"You must be Castiel, Kevin, and Crowley." Michael said with half a smile. The Demon King glared at the boy.

"I might be almost human, but i'm not defanged." The Demon growled, seeing the pitying look on Michael's face. With that he disapeared. Dean always found it amusing when Crowley remembered that he was still a demon, even if he was trying to repent.

"Ignore him. He feels all sad. Sam almost cured him, so he's more human than demon, but has demon powers. He forgets half the time." Dean walked past the two groups just as the girls all came in. Viomi stared at the group, specifically at Castiel.

"Viomi? I didn't realize you were still alive." Castiel moved forward to touch his fellow fallen angel. Suddenly they were hugging. Dean stared at them. He'd think Viomi would be pissed at Cas, but no, she seemed to take comfort in his presence. They started speaking in what Dean assumed was enochian. Dean himself just watched the women as they walked into the group, and all started to chatter. Kevin seemed to be outright staring at Michael, and Trish was getting looks from everyone. Which amused Dean to no end.

"I've got you guys food. Pancakes, eggs, and bacon. If I need to I can make more." Elizabeth said after only a few moments. The entire new group went to get food, Viomi included. Crowley had come back out and was flirting with both Abby and Viomi.

"Crowley cut it out." Dean snapped at Crowley when he walked past.

"What? Can't enjoy myself?" The demon asked, as he walked past. Dean rolled his eyes as Lizzy leaned next to him. She watched the group as everyone seemed to relax. Having more people meant safty. Humans knew that, and Dean was figuring that's what was making everyone relaxed. That and everyone had the mark of Hunter or Angel on them. It was kind of amusing really. The woman beside him didn't even seem to notice. Her dark hair fell down her back as she watched her brothers, best friend, Trish and Viomi eat. Viomi was being attended to by Crowley. Literally. Dean glanced at Lizzy as she smiled at the demon.

"He's being adorable." Lizzy murmured as she looked around.

"If you can call demon love adorable." Dean said as she moved around Dean and joined in with the conversation, jumping up on the counter with a smile as he family started to talk. Sam pulled away from the group and leaned against the counter next to Dean.

"You doin' ok?" Sam asked softly. The bigger man watched Dean. Dean looked at him.

"I'm fine Sam. Just not used to so many people." Sam nodded as Dean spoke. "She seems pretty happy. Her brother's seem nice." Dean added as he watched them.

"I'm just glad we have people here who can help. We need to start finding more angels. They might be able to help. Dean didn't respond as he watched, then pushed off from the table.

"Be at the range." He growled before leaving. Sam watched him go. Dean found himself at the range. He pulled out one of the shot guns, put on head gear, and started to fire down the range. He really didn't care who heard him.

After a few moments he realized someone was watching him, and he turned to see Elizabeth leaning against a wall with her own set of head gear on. "Hi. Are we crowding you? Sorry. Trish and Jared will be gone by tomorrow afternoon, and Michael has a job, he's just here to set up. He's gonna ask if he can stay here, but we figure we should talk to you. Abby and Viomi want to ask to." She said walking forward, uncrossing her arms, as she walked forward. She grabbed a smaller firearm, and moved to stand next to him. She set her stance and opened the clip up at the paper target. She smiled when she finished.

"Damn. Nice shot." He said as he hit a button that brought it forward. The shorts were in a nice little cluster.

"Dad trained me well. He was military, but when he met mom, he went hunter. He taught all of us how to do that well." She said softly, a half smile on her face. "That's when it was easy." She glanced down, then over at him. "Saw you disappear, wanted to make sure you were ok. I know we're a big crowed, but it'll be thinned before to long." Lizzy said softly, watching him. Dean nodded.

"Anyone who needs to can stay. I just didn't expect the Brady bunch." He said as he put his gun away. She followed him and laughed.

"Sorry about that. Haven't seen Michael in a while. He's like me you know. Nephillim. He's actually my cousin, but he grew up my brother. He's been out and about else where. I saw Jared just a couple months ago." She added when Dean gave her a long look. "Jared was mom's first kid with some guy who ended up dead to a windigo. I'm her second, and Michael was left on her door step. Michael's the baby and we keep our eyes on him." She said with a smile. Dean shook his head. "Come on, come actually talk to them. Jared's curious on how to keep Sam from running off. He's yet to figure out how to keep me and Mike in line." She said with a grin before she walked back up the stairs, leaving the head gear on the handle as she left.

Dean followed, and spent the next few hours talking with Jared, finding that he and the man were really similar. Dean enjoyed himself really. The entire group seemed to relax as the day went on. Lizzy disappeared again, but Dean barely noticed as Michael and Jared held his attention. They spent hours talking. Dean learned all about their hunting styles. Trish was always there, and jumped in all the time. Dean and Sam jumped in as well. Castiel and Viomi sat in their own little area chatting. Crowley sat chatting with Abby, who seemed happy to deal with him, but then again, Lizzy had said something about Abby being a healer.

It was after dark when Dean realized he was hungry. He got up and asked who wanted burgers. Everyone piped up, and so he went to make food. After dinner was when he realized he had no clue where Lizzy was.

"Where'd Lizzy go?" He asked, glancing at her brothers.

"Liz? She probably went for a drive. She does that. She fixes everyone up and then disappears. Gabriel taught her to be independent. She'll be back. Don't worry about her." Michael spoke quickly. Dean frowned. Independent? Well that was interesting. He was wondering if she was little miss perfect, but it seemed she had more problems with crowds than Dean did. He sighed as he went to check on her room. It was clean. She was gone. Oddly, he missed her presence already.


	6. Leave Taking

The next day Jared and Trish were supposed to leave. Dean walked out with them. "Hey, Dean, if you see my sister let her know I said good bye. She'll be back you know. Just leat her know that we've missed her." Jared looked at Dean as if trying to see something more than what was standing in front of him. Dean just looked back. Trish moved forward and gave Dean a hug.

"Thank you for letting us stay, and letting Mike, Abby and Viomi stick around. We might see you again, might not. Hope you are safe in the future." She said before pulling away. She walked back to her fiance then kissed him before walking over to the brown truck and getting in the passanger side. Jared held out his hand to Dean. "She likes you. A lot. Liz I mean. You'll see her around. Watch out for Mike, if you can. He's a moron half the time, and thinks he can do everything." Jared said as he smiled. Dean shook the man's hand and nodded.

"Know the feeling. I'll do my best." Dean said calmly, before Jared nodded, and turned, heading back to his truck, and started her up. The growl from the truck made Dean smile a little. He loved that sound. The truck backed up and before long the pair were gone. Dean headed back inside. He slipped into his room and started to pack his bag. A knock on his door had him spinning to see Mike.

"Hey. Wanted to say thanks. I have to head back out. Looks like you are to." Mike said moving into the room. Dean stared at him. "I have a big job that needs me. Let Liz know that I said good bye, and that I'll see her soon, when you find her." Dean started, but before he could say anything Mike grinned. "It's obviouse, expectially when you've dealt with her before. Good luck finding her."

"I can't be that obvious." Dean growled. Michael laughed.

"No. I'm a Nephillim. I can read your mind. She can't by the way. Gabirel didn't manage to pass that down. I just read the serface thoughts." Mike spoke quickly and Dean wondered if maybe this guy was a little to nosy. "Think of me as an angel who can act like a normal human. That's what I am essentially. Pretty damn good at it to. I'll drop in from time to time, call this place at least once a week, more if I need help. Mom and Dad are trying to phase out of Hunting, and so all of us kids are kind of blowing in the wind. Thanks for giving me and Liz a place to rest when we need to."Mike  
smiled as Dean nodded.

"No problem." Dean gave the man a really big smile, and Mike laughed before walking out the door. Dean went back to packing his bag. Yes he was going after the woman. He wanted to be sure that she was ok. He wasn't qutie sure why, he just felt like he should. He finished packing and was heading out the door just as Sam came around the corner.

"Where you going?" Sam asked, as Dean stopped to look at Sam.

"Out. Found a job. Simple thing. Don't need you to come along." Sam arched an eyebrow at Dean. Dean glared back. "What? I can't take a road trip with out you tagging along? Your useless man. Look at you. Stay with Cas, and Kevin. Let Abby get some healing on." Dean grinned at the word Abby. "She's a sexy one." The shorter of the two men grinned as he spoke. Sam glared.

"Oh don't start Dean." Sam growled. Dean smirked.

"Ah so you do got the hots for her. Come on. Make a move on her. She is your 'doctor' after all." Dean grinned as he started to walk towards Sam. "I'll be back, and I'll keep in contact. Just going for a little trip." Dean grabbed Sam and hugged him. He loved his little brother, but he needed to do this. Sam sighed.

"Just be safe." Sam ordered, before watching as Dean walked down the hall. Dean managed to slip out with out anyone seeing him. Or at least he hoped to. Just as he was about to get into the Impala, Castiel was there.

"Cas? What's up?" Dean asked softly.

"Your going to find the Nephillim. I should go with you." Dean stared at Cas, as he spoke.

"Why? Your in no shape to help." Dean snapped back.

"I have an idea where she's gone. There's a demon that's been lurking in Wisconsin. She mentioned it two nights ago." Cas said quickly, steping forward. "I want to help Dean. I have to." Dean sighed, then his eyes drifted down to the thing in Castiel's hand. A bag. Odd.

"Did you actually pack? What the hell did you put in there Cas?" Cas moved forward and put the bag on the hood.

"Clothes, weapons. Food. I like crackers." Dean shook his head at Cas, and sighed. "Come on. I guess I'll need you." He waved his arm, and he saw a smile that went streight to the heart from Cas. The man, the angel, was so kind in the end. He never wanted to hurt anyone. Dean watched as Cas raced to the car, and put his bag inside before slipping into the front seat. Dean sighed as he got in. "No changing the tunes." Dean snapped, as Cas reached for the music.

"Ok." Cas looked down at his hands as Dean started the car and they drove off. Dean was thankful to have Cas, but he wanted to find Elizabeth. Something told him they needed to keep a closer eye on her.


	7. Confusion

Days later, Dean and Cas were on the trail of Elizabeth Warren. She'd dealt with two demon's already, and seemed to be reckless. They'd found her trail more than once, and Castiel was pretty sure she was doing stupid shit on perpose. She'd been spotted flying over a town. That was what had tipped Dean off that she was enjoying herself way to much. She was playing with the demons that she was hunting. Cas said it felt like a young angel was playing with it's prey, enjoying itself in the kill. Dean could tell Elizabeth's actions worried Castiel.

"She is being erratic. I believe she knows we're following her." The angel growled, as they stood over the body of what had been a demon's vessel. The man had been beheaded, and then exorsized. Dean grimased as he looked down at the body.

"I don't think she knows. I doubt she'd be this sloppy if she did." Dean murmured as he crouched and touched the head. He stood up. "We are getting close though." He added, dusting his hands off on his pants and turning around. "Come on Cas. We've got a girl to catch."

"You should have listened to your friend." Dean stopped. Oh goody. That sounded like Elizabeth and she sounded pissed. "I don't like it when people follow me. I never have. Now explain yourself, scumbags." Dean and Cas raised their hands, and Dean turned slowly.

"Hi. Nice to see you. Could have said good bye you know." Dean gave her his most charming smile.

"Cas? Dean? What the hell are you doig here?" Elizabeth asked as she held the dual pistols up to his head. She was literally about three feet away.

"You could lower the guns." Cas spoke up as he looked at her. She lowered them, and holstered them. She reminded Dean of Lara Croft, with out the huge boobs, well more or less. She had the short shorts, the tan tank top, and the braid. Dean had to smile.

"Can I just say, wow?" Dean added as they stood in an old warehouse. She smiled at him.

"What? Like the look?" With that she spun, and both Cas and Dean stared at her. She looked at them. "What? Got bored. I needed a change. Now that Mom and Dad are pulling out of the life, I needed something new." She smiled as she spoke, but Dean felt she was dodging. "Wanna explain  
why you are following me?"

"Just wanted to check up on you. You could have said good bye you know." Dean spoke quickly, the look in her eyes bothering him. "Cas was worried to."

"I was." Cas added.

"I needed to go. I can't handle crowd's that well, and I had a job to do. You guys were set until you wanted to get back on the road, and it looks like you and Cas are doing well, so I left. Mike probably already left for his job, and I know Jared and Trish were leaving by the next morning. Abby and Viomi were well situated. I wasn't needed. Do I need to explain more?" She asked crossing her arms. Dean could feel the defensive waves coming off of her.

"No. No need. I was just curious. I thought you might need help." Dean had no clue why he had felt like he'd needed to follow her, but now that he had... he felt both stupid and happy. It was odd. "I just... You know I have no clue why I'm here." He sighed. Cas stared at him. "What?" Dean growled.

"You have no clue why you decided to follow me? Really? Your cute, you were worried. I feel all warm inside now." She said with a coy smile. "You were worried, don't deny it. You wanted to make sure I was ok. That's adorable. You do know I've known you for less than a week right?" She asked as she leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. "Now go home. I'm fine. I'll be back when it's time for me to come back." She patted him on the other cheek and walked past him, walking out of the warehouse.

"What the hell do we do now." Dean growled after following her out the door, and watching her car drive away.

"Go back. We can't keep up with her. There is a reason you have to suprise a Nephillim to kill them. She let us catch her so that we would know she was alright." Cas put a hand on his friend's shoulder, and turned Dean around. "Lets go home." Dean sighed. Cas was right. There wasn't really anything he could do about it.

"Alright, let's get home." Dean stalked over to the car, and got in, waiting for Cas. The angel look his time, but it wasn't long before the angel was in the car, and they were driving, back to Lebanon, Kansas, Dean was wondering what the hell was going on. Why did he feel like he needed to keep an eye on her? She wasn't that important, and it wasn't like she couldn't deal on her own. It bothered Dean, but he didn't even know what to do about it.


	8. Another Job

The next two weeks were interesting for Dean. After he'd got back to the bunker, he'd stuck around for about a day before he spoke to Mike. They spent hours chatting. Then Sam got a call. "Dean? How did Elizabeth get my number?" Sam asked as he walked into the main room, holding up his phone, staring at Dean.

"How would I know, I've got her number, she might have grabbed your phone. What she want?"Dean asked, a little to interested in the answer for his own tastes.

"She wanted help IDing a rather odd creature. Apparently the town she's in has way to many kids for normality sake. That and she's gotten more propositions from young guys than normal. She's asking us to look into something that could convince people to, as she put it, 'fuck like rabbits'." Sam said as he sat down near Dean and Mike.

"Wait, how many guys have asked her?" Mike asked leaning forward, pulling his glass towards him.

"She said lots. Sounded pissed." Sam added, nodding at Mike.

"Sounds interesting. What do we think it is?" Sam shrugged at Dean's question.

"Not sure. Could be anything. Viomi got excited when I mentioned it and she's already in the records, looking for anything that's useful." Sam added, glancing behind him. Michael laughed.

"She's a recorder in heaven. She loves stories. She'll find it." Mike spoke with a smile. He glanced down at his watch. "Well I guess I'll be staying here tonight. I meant to hit the road by three. There's another job out there." The brown eyed man said quickly. Dean nodded, half lost in his own world. Abby came out and walked over to Sam, dropping her hand on his shoulder.

"Hey. I'm planning on making some Asian food. Kevin wanted Sushi, I convinced him that stir fry was better. Wanna help?" Sam looked up, leaning his head against her belly. She smiled down at him as Dean watched. Sam put his hand on Abby's.

"Sure. As long as you don't mind." Dean shook his head with a smile, as his little brother stared up at Abby with googoo eyes, and a stupid smile.

"If you two would like to get a room, I'm sure we can make food just fine." Dean smirked, just after he spoke, as the two looked over at him.

"We're going." Abby said before she dragged Sam up and lead him off into the kitchen.

"How much cooking do you think is actually going to get done?" Mike asked as his eyes followed the pair.

"Not much, but I think it was just an excuse to get Sam out of here." Dean added as he took a swig of his beer. They continued their talk until Viomi came in with three books.

"I believe what Sam described to me was a Gulon." She said absurdly excited.

"A Gulon?" Dean asked, completely confused.

"A creature from Scandinavia. It looks like a mix between a dog and a cat." Viomi continued putting the books down between the two men. Dean pulled a book close and started to look at it. The image was actually pretty. "It's interesting actually. They eat so much food that it becomes swollen. It then finds to trees very close together and walks between them, squeezing out the food." The black haired angel continued talking as Crowley and Castiel came into the room, watching her. She was completely in her element as she spoke. "The most interesting part is that humans usually find them and bleed them. Their blood is an amazing... aphrodisiac? What would that be?" Viomi looked confused at her page. Dean frowned as Crowley cleared his throat.

"It's a chemical that makes you want to have sex. Very useful, when you want it." Everyone turned to look at Crowley. "What? Being the king of hell, do you think I really wouldn't know what an aphrodisiac is? Come on, you know me better." Crowley defended himself as he looked hurt. Dean just stared at him another moment, glanced at Viomi and sighed.

"Well it looks like we're going to have to call her. I'll do it!" With that he did just that, heading off to call her. Dean muttered to himself as the phone rang.

"Hey Dean! Glad you called. Do you have an ID on what I'm hunting." Dean stopped moving when Liz answered the phone.

"Uh..." He paused as she listened. "It's a Gulon. Apparently it's blood is an aphrodisiac. It looks like a cat and a dog, and ends up eating way to much, then walking between two trees to push it all out. Sound like anything's ringin' a bell?" Dean didn't even realize he was smiling.

"Sounds like I've seen lots of trees really close together, and a couple of 'pets' that look like dogs, but possibly cats, about bobcat size. And that would explain why I've been offered blood pie sixteen times." She grumbled the last part. "How can guys think of that as a pick up line?"

"Um... Don't know. Where are you?" Dean asked, acting nonchalant.

"In Kansas actually. Dorian, Kansas. Why?" Elizabeth said, sounding distracted as if she was watching someone.

"What exactly are you doing? You sound distracted." Dean asked, leaning against the wall.

"I'm keeping an eye on someone. Worried about them. That's all." She added.

"Well glad we could help. Hope you get to the bottom of this. See ya 'round Elizabeth." Dean added.

"Thanks Dean. See ya." With that Elizabeth hung up. Dean lowered his phone as he stared at it.

"Dean? I think the love couple have figured out how to cook." Mike called. Dean spun and headed towards the table, and smiled to see Sam and Abby both baring food.

"Oh food! I call dibs on the biggest piece!" Dean said happily as he jumped into his chair and started to shovel stuff onto his plate. Sam and Cas stared at him for a bit, while everyone else joined in. Everyone was quick to eat, with the chatting continuing about things that didn't matter. Anything but the fight that was coming. Humans, Fallen Angels, and now Nephillim against all of Hell. Anything but the horrors they were gong to experience over the next few months. It was after midnight when everyone drifted off to bed. Dean caught Sam and Abby kissing in the doorway to Sam's room, and Crowley walking Viomi to her new room. Cas, Kevin and Mike all walked back to their rooms chatting about the tablets.

Dean spent the next two hours packing, again, and then sneaking outside. It was Crowley who spotted him this time. The Demon stopped him.

"Dean, where are you sneaking off to?" Crowley's voice made him annoyed. Dean grunted as he turned to look at Crowley. "Is it that pretty bird who recently left us? Elizabeth." Crowley continued

"None of your business Crowley." Dean spoke through clenched teeth. "What do you want. Money, fame, power?" Dean growled. "A friken congo line?"

"Nothing. Just making sure you aren't gong to leave us all high and dry. It's not nice." Crowley said softly.

"Says the demon." Dean threw his bag into the back of the Impala.

"Your right. Go one then. I'll let the kiddies know that your safe and off on another adventure." Crowley said before disappearing. Dean sighed and then got in the Impala.

"Stupid demon." He muttered as he started the car and drove off. He knew where Dorian, Kansas was. The next few hours were filled with good music and Dean intentionally singing off key. He loved this car, and driving. He glanced over to where Sammy would usually be sitting, staring at him. Well there was a reason he'd left Sam behind.

The miles past quickly for Dean, and it was all to easy to figure out where Elizabeth was staying. The High Angel was probably his first bet. He pulled in and flashed her picture. He got her room, and pretending to be her husband he got a key, and they gave him a key after a couple bills shifted hands. Dean waited for her to return in the dark. When he heard the Charger, saw the lights, and heard the door slam and shifted on the bed that she wasn't using. She opened the door slowly, a gun before her. The light flicked on and she screamed.

"Hi there." He waved at her. She stared at him laid out on the bed, looking like he was trying to be enticing.

"Dean. What the hell are you doing here." Her voice was intoxicating. Dean smiled a little.

"Came to help. You need a partner in this. especially if you are getting hit on so much." Dean sat up, a smirk on his face as she closed the door, locked it and moved to put her stuff down. "So who were were canvasing. Oh and they think that I'm your husband." He asked softly, watching her.

"My target. I think there's more to this Golun thing. I think they are breeding them. I also think that there might be a single Golun that's controlling them all. I'm not sure though. I can work with husband. Why are you here." The woman sat down on the other bed staring at him. "I came back for some stuff then I was going to go back out. Wanna come?" She didn't even let him answer. She was back up, obviously agitated, as she grabbed what was obviously an angel blade.

"Where'd you get that?" Dean asked softly. "And can I have one?" He stood up and moved to stand next to her. She held up a second one. "And I told you. I'm here to help!"

"I got them from Gabriel. Daddy always said to have at least four, incase you lost a couple." She added with a half smile as he took the blade. "Now come on, pretty boy, we've got a party to crash." With that she walked out the door, and he figured he had to follow. She had barely looked at him since she had seen him. It bothered Dean. More than he was willing to admit. As he slid into her car, and realized that she had an amazing ride.

"How'd you get this lady?" Dean asked looking at the black leather.

"I got him from my mom. She used to drive it around before she met Dad. They drive a mini-van. I got the Charger. Love him." She patted him. "Even know how to fix him." With that she turned on the Charger.

"I like him." She smiled a little. "Let's go." She turned around and backed the white car up before driving towards where she knew the bad guys would be. Dean was happy to be riding shot gun.


	9. Killing the Golun

"So what's the plan?" Dean asked as she drove carefully. She glanced over at him.

"I think there's more than the Golun. Possibly a succubus. I seriously didn't expect this. I came here just for a night stop over before I came back. Noticed the oddity of the entire town. To many kids in a family, all in large numbers. I think they breed any women that want to stick around long enough to get laid. It's really odd. And so creepy that they've constantly asked me if I've wanted something with blood in them. I refused to eat anything that had been opened by people who weren't me." She muttered the last part. Dean frowned as she drove.

"Breed the women?" He asked softly.

"Yeah. Like they are making another generation of baby makers. They have a fresh crop just going to be indoctrinated tonight. All are fifteen year old girls, and sixteen year old boys. They match them up for life, at least that's what it seems like. Seventeen years ago this is exactly what happened. All of those kids were born with in weeks of one another. It's been happening for years. And if you want the men.. they stared at me like I was meat." She growled the last word, and Dean stared at her. She took a breath and was talking again before he could respond. "It feels like the succubus trained her humans. I can't be sure, but it feels like it."

"Didn't you do more research?" Dean asked, before glancing over at her.

"I did a lot. They are damn secretive." She sighed as she drove. "You should have grabbed stuff from your trunk." She was changing the subject. She knew some how, and she wasn't answering how exactly she knew. Dean wondered. She was keeping something.

"What aren't you telling me. How do you know that it's a succubus." She turned her head to look at him.

"Dean, I'm a Nephillim, an Archangel's daughter. I know when there's something nasty going on in this town. Call it a sixth sense." She hit the gas, and glared at the road. Dean felt slightly uncomfortable. He drove fast but she was taking the Charger past it's speedometer. Dean decided being quiet was the best idea, being that she seemed pissed. "They are using little girls, as if they are just..." Dean was thankful they'd got to the warehouse. Dean got out of the car rather quickly, and she moved to her trunk. She opened it quickly and dean was impressed. Lots of hunter's tools, and all set up neatly. Dean reached out to touch a shotgun and she wacked at his hand. "Ask."

"Can I?" He asked, desiring to not get slapped. She nodded and he grabbed it. She pulled out a few charms, a few trinkets, and a second angel blade. She smiled a little.

"Let's go see what kind of monster we are really going up against." She said before walking towards the large warehouse. She stopped just outside and listened. Dean did the same after closing her trunk. They were praying in some odd language. "Shit." She growled the word out.

"What? What are they saying?" Dean asked stepping back as she did.

"The idiots are praying to the 'angel of death and sex'. That's the literal translation of what they are saying. Well then, let's give them an angel." She closed her eyes.

"Wait. What do you mean?" Dean asked staring at her. Her eyes opened and for a second he saw something he hadn't expected to see. But it was gone almost as soon as he saw it.

"Angel. Wings. I have them. That and what most people think of as angel are those with wings, who are beautiful. I think I can pull those off. Well at least the first part. And I've got the blade to prove it." She held up both of them.

"But what about the kids?" He asked before she could continue. She cocked her head to the right.

"I'll make sure they are safe. Or rather you will. You should get everyone out who's innocent or doesn't deserve to die." She spoke quickly and looked at him. Dean had heard once that there are some faces that just make you want to do things for them. Sam had one, but it had never really worked on Dean. Elizabeth had the face and the eyes to do the job.

"Alright." She smiled as he spoke.

"Good. Now, if you'll excuse me. I've gotta get my game face on." With that she closed her eyes and focused. Suddenly she was glowing, then to bright to look at. Dean looked away raising his arm to block out some of the light. The light dimmed and she was standing before him, with her wings arched up above her back, more golden now than when he last saw her. There was some dark brown, but not much. How much had see been touching heaven's power? She smiled at him, and then turned. Her two blades were in her hands, as she knocked on the door. Dean stared at her and she smiled again.

An older woman opened the door. "Hello ma'am. I and my partner are from the power company and we just wanted to know why you are using so much power for a place that doesn't matter? Also, can I have some cookies?" She gave the old woman a cheeky smile. The woman glared at her.

"Get out." The woman hissed.

"No. Stop. Let them in. This will be all the more... special." A sensual female voice had Dean wanting to walk in. Elizabeth wasn't so easily swayed. She grabbed Dean before he walked in the door.

"Come out. We can wait." Elizabeth growled.

"Alright." With that a red head made her way outside as Elizabeth backed up and led Dean back. The humans filed out around them, dressed in what could only be the most showy lingerie that he'd ever seen. Dean stared at everyone as they walked towards them.

"Ah. So I was right. And your using the Golun as a way to make this town a feeding ground for a succubus like yourself. Do you have a child hidden away or something?" Elizabeth's voice was hard as she stared down the naked red haired woman. There was no way to say that this woman was not beautiful.

"Why don't you just come here, and join me? I do so love a beautiful woman. And those wings. They are... beyond beautiful. Unearthly." The succubus purred as she walked forward. "And you can have your beautiful friend. After I'm done with him... of course." Suddenly the succubus was next to Dean, stroking his face. Elizabeth laughed, and it cut through the fog that had been in Dean's mind. It hurt and he found himself gasping from the pain of loss.

"Touch him again, beast, and I will have to... deal with you personally." Elizabeth growled. Dean stared at her, then at the red head.

"I wouldn't mi-" Dean was cut off by the cold voice of Elizabeth.

"Shut up Dean and get behind me." She hissed, her voice angry. Dean wasn't willing to move and so didn't. He didn't respond, just raised his gun. She didn't respond beyond that and stared at the succubus as she came close to Elizabeth. The red haired woman reached out and touched the brown hair.

"Such beautiful hair. Your face... everything. I'd love to take you. Just once, and feel your power." Elizabeth raised her hand up, and touched the side of the woman's face. Dean stared at the sudden woman on woman action, unconsciously smiling a little. The nephillim woman leaned in and gave the Succubus a kiss, the other hand reaching up to touch the other side of the other woman's face. The kiss grew deeper, and then suddenly the succubus screamed and fell back, clutching at her face. The smile on Elizabeth's was almost... surreal. Her eyes glowed softly, and Dean watched as the glow went further to surround her.

"Move, and she dies." Her voice rang out as the humans responded to their mistresses scream. Elizabeth was next to the succubus, grabbing her arm, and the woman screamed again. Then suddenly a Golun raced towards the two women, and it was bigger than anything Dean had ever seen. It was the size of a bare, and Dean raised his gun, firing quickly at the beast. It turned towards him, and Dean found himself in the stare of what some would call an oversize found himself fighting hard with the Golun, just trying to stay out of its way, and figure out a way to kill it. Suddenly there was a scream that seemed to tear his eardrums in half and he fell down, just as the Golun screamed as well. All the humans were withering on the ground holding their ears as well. The succubus had an angel blade through her chest, and the nephillim stood over her as the scream died. The Golun was stunned, but Dean was up, his gun pointed at the thing as he found himself transfixed with the death of the succubus. She suddenly went limp and Elizabeth turned the blade so it slid out of the woman's body, before her gaze turned back to him. She was covered in blood, but she glanced at the Golun.

"I shouldn't attack us now. Let's get these people back inside." She spoke calmly, as her wings faded away, and she moved to help the youngest girls first. Dean went to the sexiest woman and from there they got everyone inside, on beds, resting. She refused to speak to Dean, telling him to check on the people. She moved into another room, and that was when he heard the first inhuman scream after a gunshot. He raced into the room to find her killing each of them, using a gun to stay as far away from them as possible.

"What are you doing?" He asked, half horrified. These creatures were innocent.

"Those humans are addicted to their blood, and they can't survive on their own. If they die by my hand, they won't end up used to continue their habits, or they die a savage way out in the wild, which won't end well either. I can't let these things survive Dean. I can't." There was something about her voice, and about the way she talked. She was terrified, and frustrated. Dean felt a desire to hold her, and he started to reach out when she moved away from him, one hand out towards the animal, the second holding the gun at the animal's head, and firing. there was no scream this time. "I can make them calm when they go. No more screaming. I didn't realize they had a death scream." She finally turned to look at him, and he saw the side of her face. There was what could be a burn on her face. She stared at him for a second and moved scream had them both turning. The big Golun was standing staring at them. It hissed, then charged. Elizabeth tried to stop her with the calming influence, but the animal was to far gone, and charged Dean down again. "Dean!" She tossed him an angel blade, and he turned to face it. She was already moving to back him up when the creature was on top of Dean. "Dean be careful!" She called, as she stabbed the beast. Dean barely heard her, as he slashed at the neck. He gasped as the gout of blood fell on him as the head suddenly disappeared. The blood rained on Elizabeth as well, and she pulled away, trying to wipe the blood out of her eyes. Dean crawled out from under the dead animal. She stood there breathing heavily, surrounded by the screaming animals. She raised a hand and suddenly all the animals went silent. Dean stared at her as she turned away from him, crouching beside the beast.

"That was stupid." She growled. He started to walk towards her. "Don't get any closer Dean. Golun blood is a fast acting aphrodisiac. We need to finish here." With that she stood up and walked past him, not looking at him. He stared at her as she did so, his attention on her was very acute. He could feel the warmth from her skin as she brushed past him. He wanted her to look at him. He reached out for her, but she was far enough past to not let him touch her. It frustrated him, beyond anything. She turned, and for a second he saw a fire in her eyes that burned him. She walked into the other room, and he wanted to touch her, kiss her, hold her.

The nephillim was moving to wash her hands, and then to sooth the crying children to sleep. "They'll wake up and be fine, if a bit horny." She walked out of the warehouse and into the night. "God I need a shower." She kept walking to her car, and Dean followed her, noticing her limp. She was pulling out blankets from her trunk when he finally reached her, and pulled her against him. She pulled back a little, but his hand reached up and pulled her head closer as his lips met hers. It took barely second before her hands were under his shirt, and she was pulling him against her, kissing him back hard. Her lips opened and she was the one who was exploring with her tongue. Suddenly she pushed him back. Hard. "Not here." Elizabeth purred as she grabbed the blankets and got in the car. "The police are on their way. Not here." She turned as he grabbed her arm, planning on pulling her back into a kiss. "Get in the car, and keep your hands to yourself." She growled at him, and then she was throwing blankets in the front seat, covering all the white surfaces so that none of the red blood would get on it, and she got in, starting the car. The rumble had his attention for a moment before he got in the car.

"You'd better hurry." He added to her, and she tore out of the area much faster than was usually desired when driving.


	10. Sex

**RATED R or M for sex. PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ!**

* * *

Dean could barely stand being that close to her in the car, and not touching her, exploring her, kissing her, but some how, he managed to keep his hands off of her. He was barely able to catch up to her and pull her into his arms, their lips touching before she pulled away. Dean barely noticed the taste of blood in his mouth as he followed her.

"Shower." She growled, moving quickly past him as she peeled off her coat. He had no clue how she was able to think about more than... well sex. He stared at her, and she hissed before walking up to him and kissing him hard, as she some how got his coat off. "Now." She hissed as she walked back, pulling his shirt up as she did so. He couldn't keep his hands off of her, and he didn't care that her hair was covered in blood.

She led him into the bathroom, lip locked, and some how managed to get the shower going. She was quick to help him get his shirt off, and kissed the red covered skin, as Dean pulled her own off, then her bra. His hands cupped her breasts, and squeezed. She continued to undress him, and him her. Then she yanked him into the crappy shower, the warmth washing over them as he pushed her against the wall. She moaned as his lips touched her neck. Her long hair was soaked as Dean and Elizabeth came together in the warm water, as the blood raced down their bodies. By the time of her first scream the shower floor was watered down red. Dean clutched at her when she started to relax, and before they knew it, they were rising again.

They stayed in the shower until they both were clean, the water was clear, and some how Elizabeth had gotten them both clean, everywhere. She was the first to step out of the shower, grabbing a towel, and tossing it to Dean, before walking into the main room. She was halfway to the bed when Dean's arms wrapped aroud her, holding her against him. His lips touched her neck. "Dean." She murmured, and he turned her around to kiss her lips. He forced her to fall on the bed, following her.

"Dean." She murmured as she nuzzled against his neck, as he kissed her shoulder. He didn't care that some part of him felt like a rabbit in heat, it was just... he needed to have Elizabeth. It was more than the blood. She dragged her hand through his hair, her nails lightly scratching his scalp.

"Elizabeth." He murmured into her damp hair as they rose. Her scream was muffled by his lips crushing against hers.

Dean wasn't sure how many times they made love, if you could call it times. He took Elizabeth many times. More than he could count. Somewhere just before the sun rose they both fell asleep, fingers tangled as much as the rest of them, with Dean's face was in her hair as they slept, the morning sun filtering through the drapes, onto the sleeping pair.


	11. Mixed Feelings

Dean woke up to her twisting in his arms a bit. He pulled her closer. "Woh, babe. Wake up." He squeezed his arms and she snapped awake, twisting her head to look at him. "Bad dream?" He asked softly, stroking her hair out of her face.

"Bad memories." She murmured as she turned to press her face against his neck. "Nothing I can't deal with." He kissed her hair.

"You could talk about it. Sammy always says it makes people feel better." Dean smiled down at her, as she glanced up.

"That depends on the dream. I don't much want to share this one." She spoke softly, wrapping her arms around him, and closing her eyes. Then her eyes opened her eyes with a jerk of he head. "We have to get back." She started to pull away and gasped in pain.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked reaching out to pull her closer.

"Hip. I was fighting supersexy bitch last night and she twisted my leg as she yanked me to the ground. I landed wrong. And last night didn't much help it." She found herself yawning. "What time is it?"

"Uh..." Dean turned to check the time. "10:43. Why?" Dean asked turning to look at Elizabeth. She was on her left side not wanting to hurt herself.

"I just feel exhausted." She murmured, already half drifting off. Dean moved closer to her, and touched her shoulder, then down to her hip, looking at it. It was badly bruised, and he brushed his fingers brushed against it, and she hissed, her hand moving to brush away his hand, but he continued to check if over.

"We can stay here until tomorrow. They won't be able to do anything to us. We killed a monster, which they knew was a monster. We're here for today. Sleep." Dean could barely remember the night before, which bothered him. He kissed her forehead again. "I'll go get us some food, sleep." She was already half gone, her exhaustion overtaking her. He felt tired as well, but it was a good tired. It made him wonder how long she hadn't been sleeping. He quietly got out of bed and took a shower, got dressed, and headed out, all while she burrowed under the blankets, and in his spot. He decided on a simple diner, with pie (non-blood), fries, burgers, and anything else that looked good for calories, which was pretty much everything. He returned to find her still asleep in the bed, exhausted. He sat down on the bed next to her, and brushed his hand across her shoulder.

She woke up with a jolt. "Dean." Her hand clutched at his, and he smiled a little.

"Food. Pie. The non-blood type. French fries, an-" The man leaned back as she went for the bag of food, and grabbed the fries. "Like french fries?" He asked as she pulled out her little box and started to chow down.

"It's a favorite food. Italian is better, but, in a pinch, french fries will always do." She said glancing at him, her brown eyes a bit worried. He shook his head as he grabbed his burgers and other food that he'd gotten for himself.

"Italian? Expensive much?" Dean asked with a smirk when she glared at him.

"It's a taste preference. Like burgers, or pie." She said with a shrug glancing at the cherry pie. He glared right back at her.

"Hey. I like pie!" She grinned at him, but even as she ate she looked exhausted. "Hows your hip feel?" He asked softly, watching her.

"Still hurts. A real shower might be good. It's stiff, which isn't suprising. A bath would be better, but I doubt there's a good one here. I really want to get back to the bunker." She spoke quickly, as Dean frowned.

"We're here until tomorrow. You need the rest. So do I." He hadn't said anything about his own soreness. "We could..." He glanced at the bathroom door.

"No. Showering together lead to last night remember?" She murmured as she grabbed a burger after finishing the fries.

"You first then." Dean smiled at her, as she ate the food, not elegantly. She acted as if she hadn't eaten in a few days.

"Fine." She smiled as she got up, and hissed as she set her leg down. She took the sheet with her, but she leaned over and kissed Dean. "Eat your pie." With that she made her way to the bathroom, dragging the sheet with her. She disappeared into the bathroom and closed the door. The hiss of water confirmed to him that she was taking a shower as he did eat his pie, staring at the window, mind on last night, trying to dredge up more memories beyond flesh on flesh. That was pretty much it. All that had stopped them was exhaustion. Pure and simple. She'd gone before him, but she'd been the one to go up against the succubus, he'd been unable to get around the things charms. He was still smiling from the memories when he cleaned his dishes and was already flicking through his laptop when she came out. She leaned over his shoulder, her damp towel on his shoulder. "Hi. Your turn." He turned in the seat and grabbed her around the waist, pulling her into his lap as she squealed.

"I already showered earlier." He nuzzled her neck as he spoke, as her hands tugged at his own. Her towel was falling open showing him what he'd explored the night before. He kissed her jaw, then her mouth. "Your beautiful." He murmured as he found her lips with his own. She started to pull away, but he wasn't done. "No." He growled as he deepened the kiss. She was playing with his hair again, her nails dragging through the hair. He felt her wiggle and found himself grinning. Suddenly she was pulling away. "Not again. Resting does not include fucking." Her voice was husky as she spoke, as if she was truly out of breath. Her hands were still in his hair, as his was in hers.

He frowned. "My hip hurts." She said pulling her hands out of his hair and trying to turn so that her legs weren't over one side of the chair. She then pulled herself to a standing position and walked to the bed, still limping, but before he could get up and help her she was on the bed, pulling the blankets up closer around her. She grabbed the remote and turned on the TV, flicking to Animal Planet.

"Really? Animal planet? Why?" Dean asked, following her, and sitting down next to her. She waited for him to get comfortable before she cuddled up to him. He wrapped his arm around her and rested his head on hers. "No really. why?"

"Animals are adorable, and it's proven that seeing animals, or dealing with animals is good for healing, emotional health, and the fact that when you deal with puppies, you tend to be happier." She spoke with a smile, but her eyes were on the screen with the baby animals walking across them. It was only one in the afternoon, but she was asleep half an hour later, and yet Dean didn't want to change the channel. She was right about the seeing cute animals makes one happy. He was more relaxed as he cuddled with her, letting her sleep in safety.

Dean fell asleep around four, and was woken by her hands brushing under his shirt. He glanced down to see the playful smile on her face, and pulled her up to him, to kiss her hard, but she pushed him back into the bed, as she undressed him. She was toying with him, and he loved every second of it. When she took him into her mouth he gasped. She was adventurous, he could tell that. She had him gasping and moaning before to long, and his hands grasped at her hair and the bed as he felt himself go. He cried out, and only a second later she was straddling him, kissing his lips, and grabbing his attention. He twisted so she was captive under him, and grinned down at her. Her eyes got large, and he got a very good look at the liquid brown eyes that he was quickly coming to cherish. He toyed with her, brushing his hands over her breasts hips, and finally he slipped into her.

That night they slept well. They hadn't done much more than make love a couple of times before she was asleep. He could tell her hip was a little better. Already the hips color was better. It was deep into the night and he wasn't even remotely hungry as he pulled her against him, her back to his chest, as he wrapped his arms around her, holding her against him as he fell asleep, again. He was woken in the morning light by her kissing his chest, then leaving a trail of kisses up to his mouth. He pulled her even closer and kissed her back, starting the kiss slow. He wasn't sure who decided to push for more, but it soon became another love making session. Whey they finished she was breathing heavily beside him, curled up close. "You are amazing." She murmured, and he laughed softly.

"Thanks." He kissed her softly and started to sit up. She grabbed her towel that had ended up on the floor the night before and walked back into the bathroom, glancing behind her with a smirk when she caught him staring at her ass, before disappearing into it for a shower. Dean stayed in bed until she came out and practically ordered him into it. When he came out she was dressed in one of his black shirts, her jeans, cowgirl boots, and was lounging across the foot of the half made bed watching the weather channel.

"We should get back today. Everyone might start worrying." She said as he walked past. He rolled his eyes, and watched as she continued to lounge, her gaze on the TV, gauging the weather. "Also, we might want to leave soon. Look's like tornado season's on it's way." With that she hopped off the bed, and while she tried to hide it, he saw the slight wince. There wasn't much either of them could do here. She walked by him to grab her bags, which were half packed, and she started to pack, seeming to ignore him as she worked, obviously thinking about something besides him. He just enjoyed staring at her, and loved seeing her in his shirt. It was slightly baggy, but she had it tucked into her pants, and had managed to get it pulled almost tight.

"We should. You wanna stop somewhere to eat?" Dean asked as he got dressed and started to back. He caught her eyes on him when he pulled on his own black shirt, and he smirked at her, and winked. She rolled her eyes, and continued to back. He pulled on a dark green button up, and his jacket, as he shoved things into his duffel.

"Sure. A town over there's a good place." She said glancing at him as she finished. He smiled.

"What's the name?"

"Dean's Eatery." She grinned at him, and he laughed, just shaking his head with amusement. "It's good food. Country cookin'. I'm dieing for some good biscuits and gravy." She said with a smile. He found her voice soothing, and he nodded as she moved closer to him, and wrapped her arms around his waist, pressing her face into his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" He asked, worried. She sighed, but didn't answer right away. He turned around and wrapped his arms around her.

"I just... I don't know." She murmured into his chest. He pulled her close, and as he did so, he realized that she almost fit perfectly under his chin. The inch or two of her boots made it so that he had to lift his head to set his chin on her head, but he did, and just held her close.

"Well, then there's nothing to worry about." He kissed her forehead, and she sighed, looking up at him.

"Did you know you have the most beautiful eyes?" She asked reaching up to touch the side of his face, her other hand touching the corner of his eye. He smiled, reaching up to pull the exploring hand down to his mouth, to kiss the palm.

"Yours are more so." He murmured into her palm. She smiled a little.

"Come on tiger. Let's get some food and get out of here." She said finally pulling back and grabbing her bags, walking out the door, glancing behind her at him when she stood in the door, the morning sunlight filtering through the door around her, making her perfectly silhouetted. "Race you to the diner." She said with a grin, before she was gone, and he heard her trunk open. He was outside quickly, putting his own things in this car.

"Need a head start?" He asked with a smirk.

"You might." She said before walking to turn in her key. Dean stared at her, before realizing she was giving him a head start and starting up his car, taking a second to enjoy the heavy growl of the Impala at her best.

"Let's show them baby." He said, reaching out to touch the seat beside him. Beside him the white Charger suddenly growled to life, and she glanced over at him before she put her car into reverse, and tore out of the lot. He was close behind. The two heavy muscle cars were fast, as they tore out of town, first the charger in the front, leading the way towards what ever diner she wanted to go to, but Dean was good at following from the side, and soon they were driving side by side. She was good at manual driving, and it was obvious from the way she was shifting that she knew how to speed shift. Dean hadn't felt this kind of rush since he was a teen, and loved every second of the race, even when she lost him for a second by turning abruptly, he was able to catch up. He couldn't hold any kind of lead for long, but neither could she.

He ended up winning by identifying the diner on the side of the road, and swerving towards her to get her to pull to the side a bit and flooring it. He whooped as he got out of the car and held up his arms in victory when she drove up. She got out pouting.

"You owe me for that! That wasn't fair!" She called at him, grinning. She walked up to him and grabbed her hand, entwining their fingers before she lead him inside. They got a table and Dean dragged her into the seat next to him. She giggled a little as she looked at what to order. He teased her, and poked her, just enjoying himself. It felt like a date, even if it was in a stupid little diner. Dean got pancakes, eggs, sausage, and bacon, and a coffee. She got her biscuits and gravy, with a side of eggs, and a cup of milk. She leaned into him as they waited for their food, and laughed every time he teased her. To Dean it felt right to have her in his arm, leaning against him, laughing and joking. He didn't want that to end, but with the arrival of food she was just as excited as he was, and it made him chuckle. She managed to eat slower than the day before, but she still managed to get gravy on her nose, which he licked off. She grinned at him, then went back to eating.

When they finished she refused to let him pay, even from the jibe from earlier, and got up. "Come on, pretty boy. Your brother's got to be worried about us now, and it's only a four hour drive." She smiled as she led him outside. They stopped at his car, which was closer, and he leaned her against the side of it, and kissed her, cupping her face between his hands as he did so. He wasn't sure how long they kissed, but he loved every second of it. She held him close. "See you back at home." She murmured into his ear.

"I love you." He murmured into hers before she pulled away. It was said on a whim, but she glanced at him, at if surprised and didn't respond as she got into her own car, and started the engine. She was gone only moments later, and he sighed, getting into his car, wondering what he'd done wrong. He drove started the Impala and drove after the white Charger, planning on figuring it out when he got back to the bunker.


	12. Hand's Off?

Dean drove up to the bunker and found the white charger next to the big black truck. Dean got out, opening the trunk. Suddenly Crowley was beside him. "She's been here an hour. Got the boys to take in her things. She's got them wrapped around her finger. What did you say to her that made her so jumpy?" Dean turned to the dark haired man as he spoke.

"And what is it to you?" Dean snarled as he slammed the trunk down a bag in hand.

"Well being that she's the one who's promised to fix us all, I want to make sure she's... fine." Dean stared at Crowley.

"Seriously? Your playing the father card on me? Go to hell Crowley." Dean growled as he walked past the demon, brushing against him, violently. Crowley growled out something, but Dean ignored him and he stalked inside. Sam was part of the way up the hall way to the front door. "Sammy!" Dean moved quickly and wrapped his arms around his brother. "It's good to see you Sammy." Dean spoke softly as he pulled back.

"It is. Kevin's got another sentence. Viomi's been helping." Sam said eyeing Dean. "And our odd little benefactor has relcaimed her room." Dean lead the way back into the bunker, glaring at Crowley and stopping as he stared at Castiel dressed... well differently. He looked like a girl had dressed him. Very attractive. Even Dean had to admit it.

"Hi Cas." Dean said as he walked up and gave the angel a hug.

"I feel midly uncomfortable. Elizabeth said that it looked like my girlfriend dressed me. I don't have a girlfriend." Cas looked uncumfortable. "I don't have one. Abby and Viomi took me shopping. Abby said I looked like a man. Is this right?" Dean looked at Cas as the now rather spiffily dressed man in a sweater and normal shirt, jeans and no coat. "I miss my coat."

"Yeah, well girl's do that to ya. You'll be fine." Dean said softly, slapping him on the back, then stepped back, looking around. He walked into the building, making his way towards where he knew Elizabeth was. He was going to have a talk with her. No one stopped him this time.

He stopped just outside her room. She was sitting cross legged on her bed, a laptop in front of her, her head down as she typed away, ignoring him. Her posision made it so that he got a good view of her brests, and he felt himself heat up. He just stood in the door way, watching her. suddenly she reached out, looking for her water bottle. She frowned when she couldn't find it and looked up. "Dean?" She asked, softly, unfolding her legs.

"Yeah. No. No don't get up." He stepped inside and closed the door, holding up one hand. She stopped moving, when he noticed she wasn't wearing any shoes. He looked at her. "I meant what I said earlier." He moved to the bed and sat down next to her, grabbing her hands before she could move. She stared down at his hands then up at his face. "And you ran away. Why?"

"You have to ask that question Dean?" She looked confused at him. "What happens anytime a hunter get's close to someone?" Dean frowned. "That someone and the hunter end up dead." She pulled her hands away from him, annoyed. He frowned.

"And why does that matter? Your the first good thing to happen to me since... forever." He wasn't sure where the emotion was coming from, but he felt an overpowering need to hold her. He faught it, as she looked at him.

"And you me. But I can't loose you... the last two nights were mistakes. On my part." She spoke softly, staring at him. He wanted to stop the deprived, sad look on her face. He reached out and touched the side of her face.

"No. They weren't. And you won't. I'm pretty damn hard to kill." He could see he was going to have to fight for this one. He reached behind her head and pulled her close, the other hand pulling her against him. "And I'm not letting you go." He intoned, feeling her breath quicken.

"Dean." She whispered. He kissed her, gently at first, then harder, demanding with his lips and tongue. She responded, her hands coming up to rest on his shoulders, then they stroaked up his neck and into his hair. She nibbled at his lower lip as his hand slid up her back, under her shirt. He wasn't sure what happened as they pulled away, she leaned her head against his. "Fine. I'll give it a try." She murmured softly.

"All it took was a kiss?" He murmured very softly, watching her brown eyes. She closed her eyes.

"Maybe." She whispered, pulling back, her eyes already on her computer. He pulled her closer, moving her to sit on his lab. "Dean!" She squeeled, and he laughed softly into her ear. "Let me go!"

"No. Never." Dean kissed her neck as her hands tried to pull his off, then resting on them, her mouth opening with a gasp. "I'm never giong to let you go." He murmured into her hair, his eyes closed. He wasn't going to either. She was his. He wasn't quite sure how or when that got decided, but he felt like he knew her, like he had always known her. He wasn't going to ask questions. Expecially with her in his arms.

She leaned back into him, and he smiled a little. "You have beautiful hair." He murmured, pulling her around to face him. He kissed her lips.

"You have the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen." She breathed against his lips as she kissed him again.

"Mh. Thanks." He kissed her back, pushing her down on the bed next to her laptop. She reached out to slap it closed, and push it away. He managed to set it down carefully on the floor, before he was completely distracted by her lips, hair, face, and touching her. She responded in kind, her hands pulling open his shirt so she could pull it off of him.

A knock on the door made them both groan. "What?" Lizzy called, angrily.

"Lizzy? It's me, Mike." Mike called through the door.

"Get off, Dean." She shoved him off, annoyed, and she moved to the door. "What do you want Michael?" She growled at him.

"Mom got in contact. Jesse's on his way. He's coming the slow way. Which is amusing, because he's still a kid, but ya know." The man glanced past him and at Dean, a slight smile on his lips. "You are enjoying yourself with my big sister Dean?" Dean moved to stand behind Elizabeth, wrapping an arm aroud her waist. "I see."

"Are you going to make an issue about it?" Dean asked, voice slightly angry.

"Nope. Hurt her though, and I will." Michael looked down at his sister. "Just thought you might want

to know. He'll be here tomorrow. He's going to cause problems you know, but he might be our only hope." She nodded, and looked down.

"I know. Now go away. I don't have to worry about it for a day." She gave him a long look, and he sighed.

"Fine. Fine. I'm going." With that he walked away, and she shut the door.

"Who's Jesse?" Dean asked. She pulled him back to the bed, a smirk on her face.

"You've met him. He's the Anti-Christ you met." Dean frowned.

"Jesse? I thought he disapeared."

"I found him. He needed guidence. He was trained by my dad. Don't worry about it." She said softly, pulling him down for a kiss and fully distracting him, for now.


End file.
